


404 Not Found: Love

by MarrowInTheBone



Series: How Voidpunk of You [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Gen, Hopeful Ending, POV First Person, Robots, Voidpunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowInTheBone/pseuds/MarrowInTheBone
Summary: I ain't a human, according to them––I'm a robot.





	404 Not Found: Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the Voidpunk subculture, which is founded on the principle of those who are commonly considered "not human" embracing that idea (such as neurodivergent folk, aros, enbies, etc.). This is more ramble-y than an actual story, but I thought I might as well post it.

"You aren't human."

-

My inner system is chugging and huffing––a true machine, disciplined in the art of barely making it, barely not breaking it. Errors glow red on my peripherals, and steam blows out of my joints. My metal is creaking and rusting, worn out by the strain, by the human world.

It's obvious I wasn't made for this world, like trying to fit a square into a circle––too edgy that I can't be smooth. Metal piercing flesh.

But they expect me to function like one of them, to feel like one of them, to think like one of them, to _be_ one of them, but it just ain't in my coding. This mythical program just won't launch or load properly.

They tell me it should be in my heart, but my heart ain't red and mushy like theirs; it's green and mechanical, running on circuitry and pumps that I understand. It keeps me alive, but they tell me that that isn't the point, that I'm supposed to have a set future.

But all my research points to a future that my coding doesn't lead to. So what am I to do? Hack my system and forcefully inject new lines of code? That never works.

I suppose I'll have to engineer my own future, my own self separate from what they expect of me. Maybe I'll do repairs to fix what damage I already have thanks to this world. Maybe I'll find other robots like me, and together we can finally lead the robotic revolution.

Maybe it's fine to not be human.


End file.
